Somewhere In Neverland
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Sequel to Barefoot Blue Jean Night: "Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall." Tangled up in the cheats of the world, Musa is determined to find herself in balance with humanity once again. With the help of her two new best friends, the Alfea Pub and music, she might be able to find that lost spark again; of course not without Riven that is.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a sequel to Barefoot Blue Jean Night... I had reread the story recently and I actually hated it. My old, younger writing style is quite awful. None of the plot makes sense, but I want to recalculate for this story and make something to build off of it. It's going to have a lot of heavy romance twists throughout it with a lot of other issues as well. You all are probably going to be mad at me.

This story takes place during the summer before Musa's junior year of college and Riven and his friends had just graduated from Columbia. Note, Musa and Riven are not together at the beginning of the story. I'm awful, I know. I built such a great relationship between the two, however, it just isn't going to happen right now at the beginning of this story. This is more of a story about Musa and Riven finding themselves apart from one another and finding themselves once again together.

Anyways, Riven and his friends are in Gardenia for one last summer before they all move onto careers and whatnot. Musa's friends also are home from college, so here we go. Enjoy.

_Saturday, May 23rd_

_3:55_

_Alfea Pub_

"Hey Musa, wipe this down for me real quick!"

Musa turned her head to find a rag being tossed right into her face. Taken back and a quick-last-minute reaction she caught the rag. She rolled her eyes, before wiping down the ice and water rings that were sitting on top of the counter. Stretching out her arm, she reached for the water ring that was furthest from her. Once she was down, she tossed the rag underneath the counter.

"You're so domesticated," A deep voice spoke from behind.

"And you're an ass Andy," Musa scowled at him.

Placing his hands up in the air as a symbol for defense, "I do my best."

"Go get more ice in the cooler. We are going to need it tonight."

"We have plenty," Andy objected.

Musa glanced down into the cooler filled halfway of ice and placed her bony fingers into the ice. Quickly, she grabbed a handful and tossed the ice pieces in Andy's direction.

"You're such a child," Andy stuck his tongue out, "Grow up."

"I think we are going to need more," Musa grinned, rubbing her palms back and forth over the sides of her blue jean shorts, relieving herself of the excess water.

"This is why we have droughts. I hope you feel good about yourself."

With a rather large smile, Musa replied, "I always do."

Andy laughed as he turned around to head towards the back. Musa tuned his squeaky shoes padding against the tiles of the pub as the door opened. A chime echoed throughout the inside of the pub.

Musa lifted her head and glanced towards the door. Walking towards the counter was a man-who was not a regular, Musa noticed- dressed in a peach button up shirt, with a few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up and a pair of black slacks. His appearance was very professional-like. He had blonde hair, that resembled a lions mane and his eyes were piercing gold. They probably would glow if the lights were turned off. Very remarkable, Musa thought.

"What is this place?" The man asked when he approached the counter.

"This is the Alfea Pub," Andy swooned in right next to Musa at the register. She gave him a slight eye roll and turned her attention back towards the rather attractive customer.

"Is it popular?"

"Do you even have to ask that? This place is booming!"

"Andy, why?" Musa shot him a questioning look.

"Well there is three people here," The customer rotated his body in a 360 turn to observe the entire pub. "And I am counting you two in my numbers."

"Hey did you see that tumbleweed go by?" Andy joked, playfully shoving Musa in the arm.

"I question why you even talk," Musa shoved back. "Ignore him. You are in the right place if you want cheesy fries or one of our classic drinks. If you want a five dine in meal with champagne you might want to go somewhere else."

He raised his eyebrow in their direction and analyzed the place and his surroundings by nodding his head up and down for approval. "I'll take an order of cheesy fries and what is your best drink?"

"The Musical Musa," Musa eagerly smiled, shoving Andy out of her way. "It's my own creation."

Quick on his feet, Andy intervened, "The Andrew Armiger."

"That sounds like quite the drink. Noble-esque."

"See Musa, he likes mine," Andy triumphed in glory.

The man grinned, "I'll take the Musical Musa."

"Ha. Take that Andy!" Musa lifted her one finger in the air in his direction and in a quick motion did a one to zero.

"We tally who buys the most of our drinks by the end of the night," Musa answered before the customer could ask. "If I win, he buys me a drink, if he wins, I buy him a drink."

"Only cause you're a girl talking to a man," Andy mumbled under his breath, loud enough for only Musa to hear him before turning away towards the kitchen fryers.

"He seems quite upset I didn't order his drink," The man laughed. Musa shook her head, ignoring Andy's pouting. Turning her body, she motioned towards the glasses. Grasping a cup, she took a small amount of ice and placed into the drink. Dousing the cup with Sprite soda pop, lemon flavored vodka and a shot of everclear, she shook the glass up back and forth and placed a lemon slice into the drink.

"Here you are, Andy went to start on the cheese fries for you," Musa set the glass onto the table in front of him. She propped her head up with her hands, leaning over the bar. She was incredibly bored and this had been her first customer since the lunch rush around noon. It was going to be a long night, but she wasn't willing to go home either.

"This tastes really good," Andy glanced up, putting a thumbs up in a approval. As good as it tasted, the alcohol burned down his throat. That was what he needed on his first official day in Gardenia, to get drunk at the local pub.

"It's delicious," The man raised his drink towards the air in a positive gesture towards Musa.

"I know," Musa grinned.

"I'm guessing you're Musa and the other is Andy?"

"Your guess is right."

"Musa, sounds Musical," he paused, "I like it."

"Thanks. And you are?"

Placing his drink back onto the counter, "Excuse my lack of manners. I am Jason. Jason Queen." He stuck his hand out and Musa accepted it, shaking it. His hands were soft and she held onto it a little longer than she should have, before pulling it back away.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you visiting for a business trip or something?" Musa asked, noting the dress apparel he was wearing. She knew just about everybody in Gardenia.

He looked down, glancing at his apparel, "Oh, I am now a teacher at Gardenia Heights. I am the new Music Director actually."

Musa raised her eyebrows and looked at him eagerly. "Music Director? Saladin finally retired?"

Taking another drink, Jason nodded his head. "He stepped down, he said he was getting older and couldn't handle anymore bad auditions."

Musa let out a heartedly laugh, it was Saladin who had helped her reach her dreams of becoming successful. "Oh Saladin. He was fantastic you know. You have a large shoe to fill. He was the one who helped me get into Julliard."

Taken back by her remark, Jason's eyes widened. "You go to Julliard? So you were the student he said that was currently going to Julliard."

"Mhm. I am in their department of Music. I compose, play, and sing. He talked about me? For real? I should have guessed when you walked in, you look like you are a musician. We have this distinctive quality to us. I can pick out a musician anywhere."

"That's incredible. I might have to call you for help for the graduating seniors. Yeah, he said you were quite the musician."

"Here are your cheesy fries sir," Andy set the tray of fries in front of him. The greasy smelled filled the air and Musa remembered how hungry she really was.

"Andy guess what," Musa talked-sang.

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Our friend, Jason over here, he took Professor Saladin's place in the Music Department here at Gardenia Hights."

Taken back for a moment, "Jason? I didn't know we were friends. But, congrats man that is awesome. Saladin was incredible. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten into NYU."

Jason smiled, "Thanks. I'm impressed. Both of you musical performers then?"

Musa grinned, "We sure are. Andy and I started playing every Saturday night in between drinks. He plays his guitar and I sing. Sometimes we do covers of songs and sometimes we sing what we compose together."

"Are you doing it tonight?"

Musa nodded her head up and down and smiled widely at the fact that someone was so interested in her music. It was rare to find someone so intrigued in what she does. "We sure are, you should stick around if you have time or come back around 10. That is when we get a lot of drunks and a large crowd."

"We are a great time," Andy wiggled his finger back and forth between he and Musa.

"I take it you two are dating?" Jason questioned between eating his fries.

Musa's face wrinkled up along with Andy's. "No we are just friends actually. Ironic story, a couple of years ago, he dated one of my good friends for a really long time. They were almost high school sweethearts."

Andy shrugged his shoulders before leaning over taking a cheese fry off of Jason's plate and sticking it into his mouth. Musa's eyes grew bigger and moved her arm to the left, hitting him in his stomach.

"Ouch," Andy protested.

"Apologize," She nudged him in his side.

Jason intervened in Musa's argumentative rant, "It's really alright. I don't need all of these myself anyways. I am trying to stay fit. Would you like any Musa?"

"No thanks, I too am trying to watch my figure. I have an audition in August for a role in a musical and I really want it. The more fit and leaner I am, the better actually."

"You are doing a great job at it, you look just fine," Jason commented, looking at Musa. She gave a slight blush before turning her body slightly facing the doorway.

"I am going to go to the back, I'll be back" Musa commented, turning around before saying anything else.

"Did I say something?" Jason questioned, chewing rapidly on a fry.

Grabbing another fry, Andy leaned in, "No, she's just moody and going through a hard time. You know how girls are."

Jason nodded his head and dug into the delicious mound of cheese and fries sitting in front of him. Andy didn't mind helping himself to the fries either.

_Sunday, May 24_

_1:04_

_Pennington Residence_

"This cover is sick," Andy said as lifted his guitar up, removing the strap encasing his neck and placed it next to him by the neck facing upwards.

"You two are really good, you know that," Jason commented sitting on the couch across from the two.

Musa smiled, "Thanks. I really love One Republic's new album. Their lyrics are fantastic!"

"Really though, thanks for the invite over. It's been nice to have something to do and some people to meet while I transition into moving here. I doubt I will have any real friends until I start teaching."

"Where did you move from anyways?" Andy leaned forward to listen.

"California."

"I went to California once, it was a family vacation with my family and the neighbor's family. I was in the sixth grade. I got stung by a jelly fish," Musa remembered, chuckling to herself.

"We actually have a vacation photo hanging on the wall to your left," Musa stood up, walking towards the wall and placed her finger underneath the frame attached to the wall.

Jason and Andy stood up to look at the photo. "That is your mom?" Andy questioned.

Musa nodded her head, "My mom, dad, me, Riven, and his two parents."

"Who is Riven?" Jason asked tracing his hands over the frame.

Ignoring the swirling feeling in her stomach, talking about him as a past memory, Musa frowned but quickly hid it with a pressed, fake smile. "His family and my family were good friends. They're my neighbors."

"Sounds like a good family vacation," Jason commented, observing the photo.

Musa walked away from the photo and threw her self onto the couch. She stiffened a yawn, "I need a nap already."

"You shouldn't have drank all of those shots last," Andy objected, sticking his tongue out.

"I didn't know a girl could drink so much tequilla," Jason laughed.

Musa rolled to her side, staring at the two guys, "Neither did I. I can't sing anymore, I feel so sick."

Musa laid on the couch as Andy and Jason picked up their guitars, strumming notes and singing out loud in unison to a country song. She started to feel her eyelids close and she cuddled herself up against the pillows on the couch. She smiled to herself; there was nothing better in her life then music and those that appreciated music. Music is what holds her together and keeps her from coming apart.

...

"Musa, hey, wake up," Jason placed his hand lightly on Musa's shoulder and slightly shook her.

Musa fluttered her eyes open to wake up to Jason standing above her shaking her shoulder. She winced her eyes as she was adjusting to the light. "What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Someone is knocking on your front door."

"Musa, get your lazy ass up. Seems like you have company," Andy threw a pillow in her direction.

Carelessly, she threw her arms in the air in defense of the pillow flying towards her face. Dissembled she sat up, glaring at Andy. "I hate you."

"Go see who is at the door already," He gestured, pointing towards the door.

"I'm coming," Musa hollered. Lifting her body up, she swayed her legs over the couch and planted her two feet on the ground. Using all of her energy, she pushed herself up and slowly trotted towards the door.

Pausing at the door, she opened it, wincing at the light blinding in. She raised her and and placed her hand above her eyes as a visor of some sort.

"Musa," A loud voice shrieked.

Before Musa knew what was happening, she was being thrown into a fit of hugs and cheers from a bunch of her friends.

"Hey," Musa mumbled, rubbing her hands through her messy hair and hugging Stella, Bloom, Flora, Layla, and Techna back. "Y'all are here, why?  
Musa questioned.

Stella frowned, backing away from Musa, "Are you not excited to see us?"

Musa blinked, "No I am- I just woke up from a nap actually."

Instead of letting everyone in the house, Musa took a step out on the porch actually to find all of her friends standing out there.

"Y'all are here," Musa laughed rubbing her eyes. She was partially excited, but she partially wasn't excited. Musa took in her surroundings and her eyes roamed through the group. Not only were the girls here but so were the guys. Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Timmy, and Helia were all standing together. Musa's eyes traced all around her friends and they landed on the one and only Riven Harrington. She felt ill just looking at him. She took a deep breath and focused her eyes back on Stella and bloom, ignoring Riven all together. She saw the quick flash of hurt in his face when she wouldn't look at him.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? Is Columbia out already?" Musa questioned.

Stella smiled, "Yeah we just finished up exams Friday and we packed and whatnot to move back home for the summer."

Musa smiled, pretending to be excited, "That is exciting."

"Musa you look a bit hungover," Brandon laughed stepping forward to get a hug.

"You are more than a hundred percent right," Musa accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around his body. She took in his refreshing cologne and he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you," He whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too Brandon."

"Are you busy?" Bloom perked up, "We thought we could hang out and catch up."

Musa paused looking at all of her friends. "Actually yeah," Musa watched the looks on her friends faces turn from smiles into taken back, puzzling looks. "I'm sorry. If you guys would have given me a call first. Andy and Jason are inside and we have been doing music stuff all morning and-"

"Who?" Stella piped up.

"Andy as in my ex Andy?" Bloom chimed in, raising her eyebrows.

Musa widened her eyes, forgetting that she had never told Bloom that she and Andy had been spending a lot of time together. "Yeah, we work together. I thought I filled you in on that."

Bloom gave her a funny look, "No you didn't. I didn't even know you had a job. Where do you work anyways?"

Musa gave an apologetic smile, "The Alfea Pub. I'm a bartender there."

"You a bartender, since when?" A deep voice from behind the group spoke up and laughed bitterly.

Musa didn't even have to look that direction to know whose voice that was. She paused, not even knowing for sure whether or not to answer him. The Gods were on her side when Andy being Andy flung the door open and stepped outside.

"Thank God!" Musa and everyone else turned to look at Andy. "Jason over here was worried you had been abducted by some FedEx guy or something so he wanted to make sure you were still alive," Andy commented. He crossed his arms and flashed a smile, "Hey Bloom."

"Hi Andy," Bloom muttered, avoiding his looks. He was still obnoxious as always. Sky stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Bloom's side protectively.

Jason stepped outside as well, receiving several looks from the the large group of people. "Flash mob?"

Musa stiffened a laugh, "No, I wish though. That would be great."

"We can rearrange that," Andy winked in Musa's direction.

"Ignore them." Musa laughed and turned her attention back to her other group of friends. "Everyone this is Jason, he is actually the new Music Director here at Gardenia Heights. He is now taking Saladin's place."

Techna wrinkled her eyebrows, "The man finally retired."

"Right?" Musa pressed her lips together.

"Jason this is Bloom, Stella, Techna, Flora and Layla- she was supposed to dance at Julliard but she turned it down and went to Columbia instead. The guys over here are Brandon, Timmy, Sky, Helia, Nabu and uhh," Musa paused feeling the heat go to her face. "Riven. Everyone this is my friend Jason."

"And I'm Andy," Andy stepped down onto the sidewalk, throwing his arm over Musa's shoulders. He received many glares from Musa's friends. "Musa, I don't think your friends like me," Andy whispered into her ear. Musa laughed, shoving him off of her. "Not when you do stuff like this they don't."

"Nice to meet everyone. Did all of you attend Gardenia Heights like Musa?" Jason asked stepping down onto the sidewalk next to Musa and Andy. The amount of friends Musa had was overwhelming.

"No just us girls and Riven did," Stella responded.

"Oh so this was the family friend in your vacation photo hanging on your wall?" Jason commented in reference to Riven. "You definitely look older."

"Yeah, well I should. I'm not 13 years old anymore," Riven snapped back, ignoring whoever the hell this Jason guy was.

"Yep that's the one," Musa awkwardly shuffled her feet back and forth.

"You've got a great friend you know that? She's great," Jason flashed a smile to Riven, ignoring his tone of voice. Musa felt the heat rush to her face and she turned her head slightly looking away. This was not happening to her right now.

Riven nodded his head in Jason's direction.

"It's nice to meet you each and every one of you," Jason smiled.

"So Jason, how did you and Musa meet?" Brandon raised his eyebrows and asked in a protective manner.

"Funny story," Musa laughed, rubbing her hands through her hair. "We meet at the bar actually and it just fell into place."

"She made me her infamous Musical Musa. Quite the drink I must say."

"Jason and I would have hit it off better first if he would have drank my Andrew Armiger. Instead he chose Musa, but who wouldn't, she's the sexy female bartender and I'm just other bar tender who is unloved and unappreciated."

Musa turned around and whacked him in his stomach. "Andy now would be a good time for you to stop talking."

"Andy's a bunch of bull shit. That isn't all true. We talked music and he got sucked into Andy and I's friendship. And now here we are today, recording music for our new track."

"Really? That's uhh-interesting," Timmy commented.

Musa felt like she could die at any moment. Not only was this extremely awkard but Andy's comments and Jason's flattery was not helping the situation any.

"Look I'm uhh sorry, but I'll come over tomorrow. I'm sorry I would stay out here longer, but we actually have tickets to go to a One Republic concert and we actually need to get ready to go."

"That's fine sweetie, have fun," Stella said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Musa except for Riven and he watched her as she went into her house, trailing behind Andy and Jason.

"So am I the only one who thinks Musa is acting super weird?" Stella asked as she and the others trailed over to Riven's house. "I mean I'm her best friend and I have never heard of her being friends with them nor did she tell me she had a job as a bartender."

"I don't like her being friends with Andy. I actually hate him. And for that Jason guy, I don't like him either," Sky said.

"Andy isn't that bad. He's arrogant and he's an ass, but he isn't all bad," Bloom quietly commented before shrugging her shoulder with the look she received from Sky. "What? He would never do anything to hurt Musa intentionally."

"Well what do you guys expect?" Brandon questioned. "She's going to naturally find new friends outside of this circle. We all go to Columbia and we are on different class schedules and no offense, but Riven you are the last person she wants to see this summer. For all we know she is either dating Jason or Andy and just doesn't want to tell us because of what we will say. Not to mention, none of us have music in common with her and she is reaching out to someone who does. It's easy for her and she seems better than what she was doing, ya know?" Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, who cares? If she's happy, then that's great," Riven commented, ignoring the aching feeling that was digging at the inside of his chest. He had never felt so hollow and alone in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for the delay in this story. I have been chaotic busy from working and school. Now that summer is here, expect this summer to be done by the end!

* * *

"Pass me the toast," Riven grumbled, nibbling on the freshly pealed clementine. Impatiently, he tapped his fingers along the granite countertop, waiting for Brandon to pass him the toast.

Brandon noticed Riven's hasty looks. "Calm down man, here is your damn toast."

Helia yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. He took a deep breathe and exhaled. He was praying for today to be a good day considering Riven was extra temperamental today.

Riven snatched the piece of toast up off of the plate and stood up out of his bar stool, swiftly kicking it behind him."I think I am going to get some fresh air," Riven scowled before darting towards the back sliding glass doors.

Once Riven was out of sight, Helia and Brandon exhaled a deep breath. The surrounding air suddenly was relieved from all of the built up tension from Riven's presence. For the moment, they were thankful Riven had decided to leave them alone. For the last two days, Riven had been tense and grouchy. It was Riven's usual behavior when he was either mad, avoiding something, or upset. In this instance, it was the combination of the three.

"Do you think this mood has to with Musa coming over today?" Helia questioned, already knowing the answer.

Brandon smirked, "Of course it does. Why else would he be in such a vexed state?"

"Think they will get back together?" Timmy appeared around the corner to the kitchen. He walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed the whole milk out, placing it on the counter top. He had heard the previous conversation as the two men's voice carried along the hallway.

"Oh most definitely," Brandon argued. "I worked to damn hard two summers ago to get them together. They can't just fall a part just like that. They are meant to be together. It's obvious"

Helia leaned back out of his seat, "I highly doubt that."

"Hmm, then you must not know them then. Musa is as stubborn as Riven is, but at the end of the day, they still have feelings and care for each other," Brandon noted.

Another voice startled the group of men gathered in the kitchen. It was a higher pitch voice, one that wasn't foreign to them, but one that they had not gotten used to yet.

"Your argument is invalid Brandon," Bloom smiled as she approached the men.

His mouth filled with egg that he was currently chewing, Brandon challenged her argument. "How?"

Bloom leaned against the wall, brushing off the lint on her gym shorts. She stiffened a yawn and stretched her arms. "Well you see, I still care about Andy and Andy still cares about me. After all, we dated for three years. However, I would never date him again, nor would he date me. We were not meant to be and sometimes that happens. It's the circle of life. Musa and Riven are in this situation right now. They will never date again and I'm willing to place my money on this one."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Well let me go tell Sky this, I'm sure he would love to hear this."

"Hear what?" Sky rubbed the back of his head, trying to untangle his curly knots from his previous night's sleep.

Brandon let out a sharp groan. "Where do people keep coming from? Is our conversation this loud? It was once a personal, private conversation between Helia and I. Everyone is so damn nosy!" Brandon stood up, quickly grabbing his glass off the counter and tossed it into the sink. He glared at his fellow friends and stomped out of the kitchen.

"He's been hanging out with Stella way to much," Bloom laughed, wrapping her arms around Sky. She would never get used the feeling of his company.

The rest of the gang stuck around in the kitchen, finishing up their breakfast. The absence of Riven and Brandon did not phase them, but it did not go unnoticed.

...

Musa threw her hair up into a messy bun and headed out the door to go over and hang out with her friends who were finally off of school for the summer. She was having a large amount of mixed feelings about going over the Harrington's house today. She hadn't been there since Christmas and she wasn't for sure if she was ready to make this step in her life.

Go to the front door or the back door? Musa pondered the question and made her way towards the front door, like she normally did in the past. She walked across the yard, repressing any memories from two summers ago that her and Riven shared in that yard. That chapter of her life was written, but why was she continuously rereading it?

Once she was passed the grass, she walked up the concrete steps, tugging on the door handle. To her dismay, the door was locked. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. Their front door was never locked this early in the morning. Maybe she would get lucky and the back door would be locked too and she could go home and pretend this never happened?

Musa walked back through the yard and as she rounded the corner she found a certain Riven Harrington hunched over on his back porch steps. If she could have, she would have turned around and went back to the front door and knocked on it for someone to let her in. However, he looked up and saw her and there was no way she could avoid this now.

Musa paused in her foot steps and Riven didn't turn his head away either. For a few seconds neither of them broke their gaze. Musa stared as intently as Riven had. Finally, she blinked and turned her head away form him, towards the sliding glass door.

She went to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she quickly motioned for the sliding glass door. Riven nodded his head at her and focused his attention on his back yard, ignoring that she had ever walked by him.

Musa slid the door open, not glancing behind her. She was too scared to see if Riven was still watching her. Her heart was beating faster than a race horse and her hand began to shake. Once she stepped into the house, she was hit with the same familiar of cinnamon. It doused her nostrils, filling her mind with a multitude of memories. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she shut the door behind her. If Riven could so easily shut her out, then she could do the same.

"Musa, hey!" Musa glanced up to find Helia, Timmy, Sky, Stella and Bloom gathered around the bar top in Riven's kitchen. They were finishing up their breakfasts.

Musa let out a soft smile and rubbed her hands on her shorts. She didn't want her friends to know that she was nervous and her hands were shaking furiously.

"Hey everyone," She kicked her shoes off of her feet and approached everyone.

"How was your concert? I'm super jealous," Sky questioned.

Musa's face lit up for the first time since they had seen her in the last two days. "It was fantastic, awesome, anything along the lines of incredible. I couldn't have asked for a better concert to go too. Jason and I even got to meet the band, on accident of course. Andy was getting his car while we were waiting and we happened to run into them. Andy was so angry, which made it all the better. It was really the best thing ever though. You think when I got my acceptance to Julliard I was excited, you should have seen me last night!"

Bloom smiled for her friend. It was about time Musa had something to smile about. "What was the best song they played?"

Musa paused, reflecting back to some of the awesome memories of the concert last night.

_"Jason, this song gives me chills! it makes me feel like I can do anything in my life and I will succeed, regardless of the situation I am in," Musa shouted, swaying along to their song, 'I Lived.' She let the music take her away and she breathed for the chords of the instruments. _

_Jason leaned inwards towards her hair, the liquor giving him the strength to say what had been on his mind, "You give me those chills."_

_Musa grinned, letting the goosebumps flow all over her skin. She wasn't for sure if it was from the music, his words, or a combination of both. She wrapped her arms around his and Andy's side and together they cheered along with the rest of the crowd._

"'I Lived' was my favorite out of all of them. It is a very powerful song and I think it can apply to anyone," Musa answered firmly.

Sky nodded his head. He was trying to get on her level and talk music with her. It was one of the conversations that arrived over the course of the last few days and someone mentioned it would be useful to do to help 'reconnect' with Musa. "It is one of my favorites."

"That whole album is actually pretty awesome. I find myself listening to it on repeat," Helia chimed in.

"You and me both," Musa commented. As great as it was being surrounded by her friends and a familiar setting, she also felt like an outcast. Gathered around in the kitchen were majority of her friends. Since her and Riven's breakup, she exited her way out of the group. It was to difficult going to Columbia to visit them all when he was around. She relied on her friends at Julliard to keep her on her feet. A lot had changed in the last few months. She was now a new profound woman with new ambitions and a new personality.

"So Musa," Bloom began. She drummed her fingers across the counter top.

"Yes?"

"How were finals? How was the whole month of March and April? I felt like I haven't talked to you in forever," Bloom finished.

Musa looked around the kitchen. Her eyes were all on her. Trying to shift the attention away from her face, she shifted her body to the counter top, turning her body to an angle. It was cold against her skin.

"They were hectic. The start of spring break could have been better. Things were a bit rough at first, but I didn't have time really after that to do anything. I had to practice, practice, practice and more practice. I swear I haven't sang that much in my entire life. We would practice so long that I wouldn't be able to talk my throat would be so tired. We had a killer recital and the paper finals were quite easy. It's all stuff I've already learned or know," Musa closed her eyes, remembering what the last two months were like.

"You had a recital and you didn't let us know? I've been to every single one of your recitals" Stella questioned as she tried to disguise the hurt in her voice. She frowned and looked at the ground.

Musa picked up on the looks and behavior from the blond haired girl. She also found herself frowning. Stella was right, she had been to everyone of her recitals. Every single recital Musa had in high school Stella was there cheering her on. She had this infamous painted sign that she would hold up each time Musa would sing that way she would know she was out in the audience.

Musa was brought back to reality when Helia dropped his butter knife onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Stella. Things were just chaotic and I didn't want anyone there actually. I was going through some things and I didn't want to you guys to see me like that," Musa gave her friend an apologetic look. Stella nodded her head in Musa's direction. Unfortunately, Musa knew this conversation was not over between her and the blond. Instead, it was just beginning.

Musa scanned the kitchen. She checked to see if anything had changed. Actually a lot had. Her and Riven were no longer placed on their refrigerator. Actually the refrigerator was clean.

Her hand shook slightly and she crossed her arms to avoid any of her friends seeing her like this. It was harder than what she was quite imagining.

"So what's the plan for the day? Riven and I were just outside trying to find something to do," Techna stepped in from the sliding glass doors. Riven stood at her side and together the two blocked the entrance from the outside.

"Musa, we haven't seen you in awhile, why don't you pick?" Sky grinned.

"Me? Are you sure? I'm quite boring actually."

"I think it's a grand idea," Stella chimed in. "After all, you seem to have this double life that none of us know about. There must be something that you want to do that you find fun."

Musa leaned across the counter and pressed her face into the palms of her hands and closed her eyes. It was her habit when she was deep in thought and was indecisive.

"Hell, we are going to be here forever. Musa is in deep thought," Riven groaned, throwing his head back and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes, Musa opened her eyes and she sent him a glare.

"Actually you know what, why don't you pick since every decision you have ever made is the right one," Musa snapped back at him. She caught everyone in the room off guard. Normally Musa would have ignored his comment, but the tension between them was at its prime. Musa has a lot of hostility towards Riven and Riven has a lot of unanswered questions from Musa. It was obvious, the two were no longer in unison. What once was Musa and Riven together was now Riven and Musa separate from one another.

Riven paused, unsure of what to say. He wasn't expecting Musa to say anything back. He took a glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had changed her position over the counter top. She was now standing straight up, her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed on him as she continued to stare. Her body was positioned to be defensive and uncomfortable. Her lips parted in a way that formed a scowl and she wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"That's a great idea. Riven what are we doing?" Stella clasped her hands together.

"Fine, since my ideas are always right," Riven paused and gave off a cocky induced smirk, "how about lets kick off the summer with a scavenger hunt."

Musa glanced up, her palms resting on the table and her arms extended in front of her. "Fine, same teams as last time then!"

Riven turned his head, "Fine."

* * *

Chapter II everyone. This one is a bit of a filler chapter. The rest of the story will build from here.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere In Neverland Chapter III

Enjoy.

* * *

Musa held the scavenger hunt list in her hands and she carefully observed it. She made her own commentary after each item on the list. The list consisted of such:

1\. Everyone has to have a shot of the Andrew Armiger from Alfea Pub (Musa's Specific Pick)

2\. Someone has to trip naked through the mall parking lot (Brandon just can't get enough of naked bodies)

3\. Someone must skinny dip in Jared's pool (The annual scavenger hunt must)

4\. Clean up litter in a park (Flora's choice- be conscious of the environment)

5\. Tee-pee Andy's house (Sky's choice- he's still jealous)

6\. See how many people can fit into one place and take a picture (Timmy must think we are all skinny like him)

7\. Someone in each group must kiss a person on the lips that isn't involved in the scavenger hunt. (Layla is always up for a challenge)

...

"Well we certainly have a better list this year," Techna commented. She glanced over at Timmy and gave him a quick smile.

"All right, so we have three teams," Musa began.

"So same teams right?" Stella continued where Musa left off.

"Then it would be me, Timmy, Stella and Riven in one team," Techna continued.

"Sounds about right. Just don't let us lose this time Riven," Stella glared at the young adult.

"You're teams going to lose," Layla counter argued. She put her fists up playfully and was ready to beat down the competition. "My team is then me, Nabu, Flora, and Helia."

"And looks like we are together again," Brandon laughed and wrapped his arm around Musa's waist. He pulled her in close to his body and began rubbing her hair in a fervent manner. Musa broke out into a fit of laughter, "Stop-" she laughed, "Stop it right now Brandon," Musa continued to laugh. Riven turned his head away from the two, pretending not to show any interest. To everyone's surprise, Musa quickly broke free of Brandon's restraints by using a karate move.

"Well Musa is also Jackie Chan now," Brandon commented, rubbing his shin. He fake pouted and stepped away from the new profound kung-fu master.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Musa walked towards him to check his leg out. "We learned self-defense for a class at Julliard. After that, Andy and I started taking local karate classes downtown at one of the gym."

"I'm fine, I"m just fucking with you," Brandon laughed and began tickling the young girl again. "Stella, babe, help me," Brandon called out for help.

Stella smiled, "You're on your own for this one. When she kicks your ass, I'm not going to rescue you."

"All right, lets stop fucking around. We can do it during the scavenger hunt," Riven snapped. All eyes turned on Riven and Brandon and Musa had stopped their playful antics. Musa straightened her posture and glared at the young man. It was so Riven-typical to stop anyone else from having fun.

"And lastly, our team is me, Sky, and these two baboons," Bloom pointed to Musa and Brandon who began playing around with one another again.

"You all just need to relax," Musa commented. "Stress isn't good for anyone's chakra."

"I feel like I don't even know this girl anymore," Stella muttered, only loud enough for Riven to hear who was standing next to her. Riven quickly smirked, signaling Stella that he agreed with her. He then frowned, placing his head down on the counter top.

* * *

"I need a shot after skinny dipping in Jared's pool for the third time in my life," Musa took a deep breath in. Her clothes were damp and her hair was dripping wet with chlorine water. Let's go to Alfea pub, Andy is working," Musa and the rest of the group ran to the pub. Four block's later, they ran across the street to the location of the pub.

Approaching the antique brick building, Musa headed straight for the front door. She entered the pub, hit with the smell of alcohol and frenchfries. Oddly enough, despite the smell sometimes, it was one of her favorite places to be.

"Andy," Musa chimed as she ran towards the bar. She ignored the competition standing in front of the bar. She pushed her way through, panting as if she had just ran miles.

"Hey Muse, fancy seeing you here," Andy commented. "Some of these people over here who are your friends," Andy made sure to point out the obvious that Riven wasn't her friend, "Want shots. Do I give them the Andrew Armiger?"

Musa laughed, pointing a finger at the competition. "Hey, that's fine, but just give us our shots first. Be a good friend," Musa leaned over the bar and winked at Andy.

Their wink signaled to put more alcohol in the shot then intended. However, the group didn't know that. From an outsiders point of view, it appeared that Musa and Andy had something more than a friendship going on. Riven's fists balled up as he watched Musa "flirt" with Andy. When she casually leaned over the counter and gave Andy a wink and that was enough for him to pound Andy's face into the bar top.

"It has perks having as Andy as a friend," Musa shrugged her shoulders, turning her body away from the bar top.

"I still don't like the guy, but if it helps us win, then so be it," Sky whispered loud enough for Musa and Bloom to hear.

"Schnookums," Stella wrapped her arms around Brandon's waste.

"Hey babe," He grinned, holding onto his girlfriend tightly.

"Stella," Riven snapped, gathering everyone's attention. It was apparent he was moodier than usual, "They are our competition. You can love him later. For now, whose side are you on?"

"I'll see you later Brandon, Rivy over here is getting mad," Stella exclaimed, pulling away from her boyfriend. She moved a few steps backwards where her group was.

"Four shots of Andrew Armiger coming right up," Andy returned from the other side of the bar counter. He carelessly leaned across the bar and placed the shots in front of Musa and her friends. "I specially made two shots for two beautiful ladies," Andy winked at Musa and then at Bloom. He ignored the hasty look Sky shot at him. Slowly, he walked to make the other group their shots.

"On second thought, I hate that guy," Sky groaned before downing his shot. The pure alcohol burned down their throats and Musa was the first one to finish her shot, followed by Brandon, Sky and Bloom.

"God that was disgusting," Bloom coughed before wrinkling her nose. The alcohol burned down her throat.

Hearing Bloom's comment, Andy leaned over the bar top, "Sweetie, Musa's suggestion over here. The more alcohol the better. Take it up with her, not the drink."

"How, she didn't even talk to you?" Bloom coughed again, frantically searching for water to stop the foul burning.

Musa explained, "It's all in the winks. We wink when we want more alcohol. It's a bar tender thing actually."

Musa chocked on her laugh when another familiar face approached her group. Jason Queen, a newly good friend of hers walked towards the bar. He spent a lot of time hanging out with her and Andy at this bar.

"Musa," Jason trailed, "And lots of friends. Hello."

Musa trailed from her friends, leaning in to give Jason a hug. She held on longer than what she would have because Riven was standing right there. She wanted to make him feel the pain that she had been feeling for the last three months.

Musa pulled away from their hug when Andy coughed. Musa turned her head and gave him a sharp glare. "What are you doing?" Jason laughed, pointing at Musa's wet clothes and hair.

Quickly she filled him in and showed him the scavenger list. "Well I can assist with number seven," Jason shrugged his shoulders. Musa knowing what number 7 was, she felt jittery. She wasn't for sure if it was the nerves from Riven standing there or that Jason actually wanted to kiss her. He was the one who suggested it anyway. That was justified right?

"Boom, this is how it is done. We have number 7 done also," Musa grinned seductively once she had the attention of both groups. Musa grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him his lips to hers. Fireworks didn't explode, but it didn't mean her heart wasn't pounding a hundred miles per hour. It was intense and it was daring as all of the suspense was built up from meeting Jason to Riven standing right there watching.

She pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath. Her face was bright red. "Well that's all we need, I'll see you later Jason," Musa nodded her head in his direction. She was scared to look, but out of the corner of her eye she took a peak. Riven face wasn't indifferent. Instead, his eyes were dark and glaring. A somber look quickly filled in. He was good at hiding his emotions, but in this situation, he wasn't. She felt the smile slip off her face and she headed towards the door with Bloom, Sky, and Brandon already there.

"By Andy," Musa weakly called before leaving the establishment.

Once they were outside, Brandon turned in her direction, grabbing tightly onto her arm. "Musa, what the hell," He growled.

"What? I was just helping us win," Musa protested her case, despite her wrong doings.

"Well I don't want to win like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you two want to get back together, you can't do stuff like that," Brandon scolded her like a child.

"Stop, you're not my parent," Musa began to say.

"Musa," Brandon interrupted only for Musa to cut him off.

"Have you ever thought that I don't want to get back with Riven?" Musa interjected, shooting Brandon a harsh glare. Her eyes that were rounded narrowed into a squint, shooting Brandon a particular look that she only gave when she was mad.

Brandon cut her off once again, "Musa, I care about what happens to you. If your goal is pissing Riven off then do it when we aren't around. If you haven't realized he is also our friend. We want to enjoy our last summer with Riven, not a pissed off Riven."

"So it's my fault Riven's angry? Last time I checked," Musa snapped, but was once again cut off by Brandon. It was a never ending game at that moment.

"You aren't being mature about this. You purposely kissed Jason, knowing he would go along with it. You threw it right in Riven's face. He didn't deserve that," Brandon argued.

Musa bitterly laughed, "I'm free to kiss whoever I want, whenever I want."

"Well don't do it around us. We don't want to see you with anyone else," Brandon tried rationalizing with his heated friend. He knew that their tempers were getting the best of them.

Ignoring Bloom and Sky, and everyone else that might have heard, she shouted, "Brandon if you hadn't realized, Riven and I are over. He left me remember, I don't need to feel bad about anything. So I would appreciate you and everyone else to stop trying to make me feel bad for having other friends and searching for a new relationship with someone else. I'm an adult, not a child."

Musa took another deep breath and raised her voice louder. "If you don't support my decisions, then we can't be friends."

Brandon shook his head, anger overwhelming him, "Fine. You don't have to tell me twice."

"You know what, I shouldn't have came over today. I knew exactly something like this would happen. I'm going home," Musa pulled herself form his tight grasp and stormed away from the group.

Brandon watched Musa walk away quickly. She made great distance in a short amount of time. Brandon, Bloom and Sky didn't say anything or try to follow the angry girl.

As perfect timing has it, Riven, Stella, Timmy and Techna approached from the bar. Their facial expressions resided with a sour, unpleasant appearance.

"God that shot was terrible," Stella was still shuttering at the thought of taking it. When no one from the outside group said anything, she looked closely at Brandon's face. His jaw was tightened and Stella followed his glaring eyes across the street at Musa who was walking very quickly away from them.

"What happened?" Stella questioned, placing her hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"Scavenger hunt is over," Brandon snapped before turning the other way. He brushed Stella's arm off his shoulder and walked in the opposite direction of everyone else.

Bloom frowned, leaning into Sky. She looked behind her left shoulder and mouthed to Stella, "They got into a pretty big fight."

Realization washed over Stella, knowing exactly what the fight was about. She groaned, running in stiletto heels after Brandon. Timmy, Techna, Sky, Bloom and a silent Riven started to walk back to the house, the opposite direction in which Musa was going.

Out of anger, Brandon turned around and yelled back at her direction, "Fuck you Musa." He knew he was being childish, but he was so angry with her and the entire situation. After he had yelled it, he was slightly hoping she wouldn't have heard him. However, she did hear him and in return, she turned around and gave him the middle finger.

"Brandon," Riven snapped. He pushed his way through his friends up to Brandon. "Don't talk to her like that, ever again."

"I defended you and you go and defend her. Screw you man. Your relationship is more fucked up than I can understand," Brandon shoved Riven out of the way and darted down the nearest alley.

"Brandon," Stella called.

Riven shook his head and placed his hand on Stella's shoulder. "He will be fine. Just give him some space."

* * *

Musa arrived back to the houses first. She was so angry she stormed inside of her house and trailed up the spiral staircase. "I hate these shoes," Musa groaned, kicking off her strappy sandals. She only wore them because Stella had given them for her birthday last year. Out of frustration, she lodged them across the hallway, leaving them to slam into her bedroom door. Out of more anger and spite, she threw her door open and paced around her room. Her heart was racing quickly and she was being flooded by a multitude of emotions.

Moments after Musa had entered her house, Stella and Riven had proceeded to follow her into the house through the front door. She wandered through the entrance of the house towards the staircase.

"Musa," Stella shouted, standing at the bottom of Musa's stairs.

When Musa didn't respond, Stella yelled again, "Musa Pennington, so lord help me if I have to go up those stairs. Come down right this instance."

"No, no no. I'm not going over there to appease you, or Brandon or Riven. This whole summer friendship thing is a bust!"

"A bust, what do you mean a bust? We are your best friend's Musa," Stella tried pleading.

"I can't be around Riven. I can't even stomach looking at him, let alone, be his friend. If anyone has a problem with that, then fine, I don't care," Musa growled, opening her closet and pulled out her weekender bag. She began opening her drawers and tossing a few apparel items into the bag along with some other miscellaneous things such as her toothbrush and hairbrush. Like before, she was going to run away from her problems once again.

"Stop Musa. We are just trying to have fun," Stella gave Riven an apologetic look and shouted up the stairs. It was very clear that Musa was not aware that Riven had entered into the house.

"Well that isn't my kind of fun," Musa shouted again.

Stella groaned, shoving Riven aside. She stormed up the stairs and rounded the corner into Musa's room. Compared to her room last year, it was completely different. All of her assortment of pictures had come down and the white walls were not a cool blue with different furniture. There was no more band posters hanging up or inspiration quotes bantered across the mirrors. It was quite the change, even for Musa.

"Musa, what are you doing?" Stella questioned, eyeing Musa's bag.

"I'm getting out of here for the day, I'm going to Andy's," Musa picked up the bag and slung over her right shoulder. She reached over her bed for her purse and grabbed her car keys that were on her night stand.

"I don't know why you're so angry with me. I don't have anything to do with any of this," Stella tried protesting.

Musa let out a sharp laugh and glared at Stella. "You don't have anything to do with this?"

"No, I don't. I'm just trying to be your friend and help you before you push all of your friends away. We all care about you Musa," Stella tried reasoning with the angry brunette.

"Me push my friends away? You and everyone chose Riven over me. When everything happened, you chose to be friends with him and continue to hang out with him."

Stella took a step back, staring at her best friend since she was a child and blinked a few times before responding. "Musa, I didn't choose him."

"You didn't? How come every time I wanted to hang out with you after the break up you were with him."

"He's Brandon's friend Musa..." Stella paused, "He was my friend too."

"And I was your best friend. You chose him and so did everyone else. I have nothing more to say about this. You chose him and I choose Jason and Andy," Musa grabbed her overnight dufell bag and pushed past Stella.

"So this is it, you're just going to leave us and go hang out with your new friends?"

Musa turned her head back around, "Yeah, I guess so."

Ignoring the tears that swelled up in Stella's eyes, Musa quickly walked towards the stairs before she would turn around and change her mind and make up with her best friend. Instead, she acted on irrational anger and impulse.

To her shock, Riven was standing on the platform at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Musa snapped out of anger. She was angry at herself, with her friends and most of all angry with Riven for creating this entire situation. He was to blame for this and she was going to get her revenge.

"I just came to see if everything was okay," Riven stammered on his words, trying to search for the right thing to say, if there was a right thing to say.

"I don't need you to come see if everything or anything is okay," Musa glared. "I'm a grown adult, I don't need you or this, or whatever we were." She spat out of anger.

"Musa," Riven reached out to grab her hand before she left the house angry.

"Don't touch me," Musa glared, shoving Riven's hand off of her and ignored the hurt look in his eyes. She wanted him to feel the pain that he had made her feel. Quickly, she stormed away from her friends, to the kitchen and out the side garage door to her car. She started up the engine, backed up out of the driveway, and left the fumbled mess behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just finished my last fall semester as an undergrad and if anyone wonders why I have stopped updating, that is why. Between work and class and homework, most of my time is occupied. However, I have a full winter break to update.

Chapter Four everyone.

* * *

"For the love of God, Musa, pick up your damn phone," Stella snarled, pacing around Riven's living room. She had let the first few hours go by, letting the brunette calm down after she had stormed away from the house. Six calls and three voicemails later, Stella was angry and hurt that Musa had yet to contact her back.

"Well after the fourth call, I think she would have answered by now if she wanted to talk to you," Sky muttered. He ducked his head behind Bloom's shoulder when Stella turned her head around and gave him the meanest look she could create.

"Sky, really?" Bloom scolded him for commenting on the situation.

"Sorry," He muttered into Bloom's shoulder.

"I just don't get it," Stella sighed, sitting down on the ottoman next to Riven.

"She's my best friend," Brandon mouthed as Stella repeated the lines once again.

"All I wanted was for a good summer and I can't even have that. Instead she won't even talk to me. It isn't my fault that she is acting like a crazy human being... Actually this is your fault," Stella turned her head towards her boyfriend. "You just had to be a jerk."

Without waiting for a response, Stella stood up and pushed passed Riven who was leaning over his kitchen table. She stormed outside, soon to be followed by her groaning boyfriend.

"It's going to be a long night," Layla groaned, laying back down onto the plush carpet.

"Hmm," Riven responded, pouring himself another glass of scotch.

* * *

"I can't believe them," Musa laughed in hysteria, gripping the edge of the counter top. "I have no high school friends left anymore. My whole life is completely changed. I don't even know how to handle this."

"Here, drink this. It will solve all of your problems." Andy placed a glass of clear liquid in front of Musa's face.

Andy watched Musa stare into the glass like it had all of the answers to her problems. In a soft voice he spoke, "Their loss Muse."

Sighing, Musa lifted the glass in front of her face. She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose. She was having second doubts of drinking the liquid until her phone gave another rang. Flashing across the screen was now Brandon's name.

"What is it?" Musa questioned.

"Everclear."

"Will it get me back my friends and bring back my ex boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think it has that kind of power Musa..."

"It will do," Musa sighed, tipping back the glass of alcohol. It burned down her throat and she continued drinking it. For it might have the power to make her forget her problems.

Licking her lips, she said, "I'll have another."

Without hesitation, Andy did what any good friend would do. He turned around and grabbed the neck of the glass bottle. He poured her another glass and grabbed one for himself. As a good friend, he should drink with her. Somehow in the last few weeks they had become friends. If she wanted to drink her problems away then he would too.

Together, they clinked their glasses and Musa tipped her head back, downing the next glass of liquor. She tapped her fingernails around the rim of the bottle, signaling for another hit. Andy shook his head, reaching across the bar for the bottle. It was easier to keep the bottle next to him. He poured another glass for himself and her.

"If we get through this, I have a bottle of tequila waiting."

"Great," Musa responded, staring into the glass of alcohol. If Riven and her friends could forget her so easily then she could do the same.

Together the duo sat in silence. Neither Musa nor Andy spoke to one another. To an outside world, they looked like they were mourning the loss of someone. They didn't know how long they sat there. For hours probably. The empty bottles of liquor sitting on the counter were a good indication. They drank together in silence, refilling each others glasses.

It was at that moment when Jason walked through Andy's back door. Frowning, he stared helplessly at the two. Musa didn't say a word, let alone raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"Hey bro, we are out of tequila," Andy loosely picked up his empty glass and held it in the air. Somehow, praying the Gods would come down and magically refill it.

"I'm sad I wasn't invited to the party," Jason commented, pulling out a bar stool and taking a seat next to Musa. At the moment he placed his hand on Musa's back, she finished her glass of alcohol a lot quicker then intended. It burned down her throat, sending shivers up her back. She wasn't for sure if it was from the alcohol or Jason's touch.

"Somewhere, I have a bottle of Jack," Andy drawled, eyeing the kitchen wall cabinet across the room from him.

"You'll have drink it straight, cause he a bad host," Musa slurred, staring down at her now empty glass. Should she have a refill?

"I am the best host. I kept refilling your glass!"

"You let me drink my sorrows."

Jason shot Musa a confused look, and she forced the largest, fake smile onto her face as she could. "My old friends hate me and so does my ex boyfriend," Musa stated grandly. "It's official, I have no one from my past. According to Brandon, I'm a bitch... and then there's Riven would rather have any girl that he wants besides me. He through our life long friendship and love away. I'm going to be alone forever..." Musa laid her head down on the cool granite. Since when did the world start spinning?

Quickly, she shot her head up, blinking a few times to shake the diziness. "I've got it, I'm going to write them a letter."

Jason didn't ask the question, for he knew who the letter was going to be addressed too.

"Yes! I'll lick your envelope when you mail it. Can you incorporate how much I hate Sky," Andy shouted, raising his empty glass into the air, supporting Musa's cause.

"Absolutely," Musa chimed. "It will go something like this. Dear friends, because you have exiled me from your existence, I will now be alone forever. If I ever get married, which I doubt because Riven dumped me for a whore, I will have no one in my wedding because I do not have any friends. Thanks to you, I will never ever go back to our high school reunions and I will live alone for the rest of my life. I hope your happy. Signed, Musa Pennington. P.S. Sky, Andy hates your guts, and quite frankly, I do too."

Letting out the loudest wail possible, Musa cried, "I'M GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER!"

* * *

Jason held onto her hair as she leaned over the toilet, throwing up the last of the tequila she hadn't already thrown up. She had heaved over and over again. Throwing up to heaving to throwing more up to heaving.

"You know, if you wouldn't have drank so much. I'm never leaving you and Andy alone together again."

In between heaves, Musa rasped, "I'm fine Jason. I'll be okay. Go get some sleep."

Andy glanced over to the side of the toilet where there was vomit on the bathroom tile. He internally groaned, knowing he had to clean up the vomit since Musa nor Andy were in any condition to.

Wrinkling his nose from the stench of stale, spit up liquor, he released her hair. "I'll be right back okay." Musa hung her head low and gripped the edges of the toilet bowl.

Before walking out of the bathroom, he reached for her phone on the bathroom vanity and walked towards the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, glancing for Andy. He rounded the corner of the island and found Andy leaning over the side of the couch. Jason looked at him and checked him out to make sure he was still breathing.

Sighing, he lifted Musa's phone up with his palm and scrolled through her contacts with his other hand. Not knowing what else to do, he tapped on the name _Riven_ and waited for the iPhone to dial his number.

* * *

He turned left into the cobblestone driveway. He drummed his finger across his steering wheel and parked his car a few feet back behind Andy's. Shutting off his engine, he climbed out of his Jeep. Quickly, Riven walked around the vehicles, through the grass and up the Andy's porch stairs. He knocked on the door and seconds after knocking, Jason opened the door.

"Where is she?" Riven asked, his voice was sharp and his eyes narrowed into the room. He was not about small talk. Especially not after being woken up at three in the morning.

"You were the only person who I knew to call. She asked for me not to call you, but I didn't know who else to contact."

"Mmm," was all Riven answered with.

Trying to ignore the awkward and the strong tension in the air, Jason lead Riven through the kitchen and into the bathroom where Musa was stationed. On the way to the bathroom, Riven had walked passed Andy who was passed out onto the couch and passed the counter with the empty alcohol bottles.

Musa leaned over the toilet and heaved again, vomiting the rest of the alcohol out of her system. She wiped her face with the toilet paper that she had and raised her head. Frowning, she made out "Jasooo what is he doing here?"

"Riven's going to take you home Musa."

Withdrawing herself from the toilet, she scooted back into the corner like a child. "I don't wanta go back weeth heeeem. I can't," she breathed, "st-t-t-and heeem." She protested by pulling her knees to her chest and placing her head down on the top of them.

"She doesn't mean that," Jason intervened, trying to lessen the tension between Musa and Riven.

"Yus, yus I dooooooo," Musa slurred, leaning into the wall for support.

Jason shot Riven a look of apology. "Musa, c'mon, lets get up off of the floor."

"I can't beeeleeeeev yuuu," Musa slurred, sloppily pushing Jason's hands away from hers.

Sighing, not wanting to further deal with the situation, Riven leaned towards the ground and took control. He scooped Musa up off of the floor and carried her bridal style. He thought she would put a fight, but instead, she rolled her head back and closed her eyes without further protest. He carried her out to his Jeep and Jason followed behind, opening and closing the miscellaneous doors.

Riven placed her into his Jeep. He seat buckled her into the front seat and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Thanks man," Jason politely began to say but was cut off by Riven.

"What is wrong with you to let her drink this much? She could get alcohol poisoning, if she doesn't already have it."

"By the time I got to Andy's they had been drinking for several hours."

"I don't need a sad excuse for this explanation," Riven snapped and pointed to Musa who was balled over in the front seat of his vehicle.

Annoyed with the night events, Jason scoffed, "It's my fault why she got this drunk? I'm not the person she's drinking to forget."

Jason had the last word as he walked into Andy's house, closing the door behind him. Riven held his middle finger in the air. Not that it did any good because Jason was already in the house and his back was turned away from Riven.

...

Once he arrived at her house, Riven carefully took Musa out of his truck. Musa leaned her head into the crook of his neck and Riven held his breath, afraid to move. He hadn't been this close to her since their messy breakup in the early spring. Carefully, he carried her into her house. In attempt to not wake her father up, he used the side door, the one that was always unlocked. He carefully walked across the floor and rounded the hallways.

Once he made it up the stairs, he laid her onto her bed. He took off her shoes and tossed them in the corner of her bedroom. Quickly, he rolled her over onto her side and tucked her into her sheets and blankets.

Throughout the next few minutes, Riven made sure she had a trashcan with a trash bag next to her bed. He also made sure that her phone was charging next to her bed.

He also supplied her with two bottles of water and several ibuprofen for when she woke up the next morning.

...

The sun was rising and the brightness was shining into Riven's eyes. He stiffed a yawn and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Riven had stayed in Musa's room for a few hours after he had laid her down into her bed. He stayed in her room in one of her memory foam chairs to make sure that she was going to be okay. He was worried she would have some type of alcohol poisoning and if she needed anyone, someone would be there immediately. He closed his eyes on and off, but every small noise she made Riven woke up immediately.

It was time to head out of her room before everyone wondered where he had went and before Musa or her father woke up. With one last glance at Musa, he walked out of her bedroom, leaving the sleeping beauty to her slumber.

* * *

This was sort of a filler chapter that is needed to set up the rest of the events that lead into this story. I promise this weekend I will update "See You Again" and this story will be rolling along smoothly now that I have kinked out all of the large issues with it.

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, y'all are fantastic.


End file.
